Download
__FORCETOC__ Download This is valid download link uploaded by me, ArmAIIholic 17:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?urxiiwhrtrix92n https://rapidshare.com/files/458984359/WICT_v7-0d.zip ArmAIIholic mirror Changelog /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v7.0d -- 24 April 2011 :Thanx to zapat we have new fixed version for spawning winged aircrafts! /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v7.0c+ -- 26 March 2011 :Thanx to Shad0wCatcher's tremendous effort we got templates for WICT. :Readme is included already for proper installation for folks. Faction list as follows: :-- BAF Woodland / MTP / Desert DPM vs Insurgents / Russia / Takistani Army :-- USMC vs Insurgents / Russia / Takistani Army :-- CDF vs Insurgents / Russia / Takistani Army :-- US Army vs Insurgents / Russia / Takistani Army :-- All include ACE and Non-Ace versions /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v7.0c -- ' 12 March 2011' :-- improved autoFlag -- other factions can no longer capture the flag accidentally :-- planes will not crash, nice clean drop out of supplies + ammo boxes will be now properly spawned and unlocked :-- removeBody.sqf won't use eventHandlers :-- I added more centers in init.sqf :-- placement radius workaround is now properly working (thanx to psvialli persistence) in Murklor's script :-- new time shifter - clouds are still moving with increased speed, but I fine tuned it so they move smoothly and fluently, so it is more natural, speed is fine tuned and there is periodical synchronization with server, so it ensures stable time flow on all clients :-- added ambient artillery by Igneous01 :-- improved core script performance when all players are dead - WICT will continue spawning units! : /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v7.0 -- ' 26 February 2011' :-- v7.0b -- 27 February 2011 ::-- fixed and improved supply drop and reinforcements (thanx to zapat) :-- NEW!!! redesigned init.sqf look :-- NEW!!! separate templates for SP and MP (with integrated F2) :-- NEW!!! content folders = just copy/paste all folders and files into your newly created mission :-- NEW!!! integrated Murklor's Editor based AI script by trigger v8.0(also new Ultimate spawning tutorial) :-- NEW!!! integrated Bon's Advanced Artillery Request System :-- NEW!!! added modified versions of zapat's tactical mid-flight suppy drop with Universal Crate Filler v2.01 by Tophe of Östgöta Ops OOPS, and reinforcements scripts (new tutorials in Snippets category) :-- "unlocked" all pre-defined base types - now you just have to put markers :-- fixed bug in sandbox tool - number of seconds for restarting ID tracker is required! +improved performance :-- added sinking bodies in removeBody.sqf : :-- improved all tutorials, especially Creating a new mission /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v6.0 -- 13 February 2011 :-- made basic layout easier!!! :-- added load KRON_Strings.sqf for Kronzky strings in start.sqf :-- removed the list of bases (in previous versions you wrote them manually) at the beginning of startSettings.sqf and changed autoFlag.sqf function to support base types :-- added automatic sorting of bases according to the flag's color in autoFlag.sqf :-- changed setupW.sqf and setupE.sqf to support base types too :-- improved responsiveness of flag.sqf script (new subscript in the main script) :-- changed the way directional zone is created (to match new system with base types) :-- added complete path to the file you want to execute via sandbox_exe.sqf script (removed chapters folder) and also improved responsiveness of that script :-- completely new taskCreator script that helps you easily develop and control the storyline from the editor without need to make any script :-- included special taskCreator execution in sandbox_exe.sqf script :-- no more ID for sandbox_exe.sqf -- it is generated for every script that is ran (from its file name) -- no need to write meaningless IDs and manually keep track of them :-- added optional parameter if you want to be able to run script again after certain period of time :-- initialized reinforcements check variable in start.sqf (reinforcements are for SP ONLY) :-- F2 is not needed anymore, all scripts use removeBody.sqf -- new variable WICT_removeBody in startSettings.sqf :-- removed second-spawn-probability from troop transport -- it can be done via startSettings.sqf (just add more "clones of the same variant" in the pool, contact me for explanation) :-- starting WICT is now JIP friendly :-- fixed some errors in clearMemory.sqf :-- new tutorials and online manual is adjusted for v6.0 /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v5.4a -- 19 January 2011 :-- fixed core files sandbox_exe.sqf and capture.sqf; now rEXECVM calls all start with etc. :-- fixes tested and working on Dedi [by TeilX :-- added hintC to Debug Demo mission /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v5.4 -- 16 January 2011 :-- added new function swap_me.sqf to sandbox template and also provided example mission Ultimate spawning named after the new version of Ultimate spawning tutorial :-- changed behavior of air (both air.FSM) /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v5.3c -- 15 January 2011 Minor changes in scripts -- no compatibility problems with previous version :-- removed annoying and meaningless messages about capturing base "base_1" etc. and replaced it with blinking circle on the map around the base that is captured or lost :-- moved captureMessage.sqf from WICT to WICT_data :-- did some more testings of sandbox template (sandbox_exe.sqf script) to test stability :-- new tutorial : Expanding your markers (removed) /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v5.3b -- 14 January 2011 Minor changes in scripts (core files = WICT folder) -- no compatibility problems with previous version :-- damaged, but mobile vehicles are removed only if there is empty driver seat :-- fixed small bug in removing far, nameless vehicles :-- proper version number when starting WICT :-- added zapat's script that draws icons for units in Debug mode ON. : :-- added old Utes demo mission, with new features implemented ! :-- added example of reinforcements script (only if you are making SP) -- in demo mission on Utes you have to call your buddies first via radio -- at the moment you receive a message new units have arrived you can either press (you have 20 sec to do it) : :: Space > 4 > 1 -- disembark = Touch & Go :: Space > 6 > 2 -- eject = HALO (150m altitude) /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v5.3 -- 13 January 2011 Changes in scripts : :-- re-written flag functions so they are now completely compatible with Dedi :-- fixed error in masterClassSpawn.sqf that prevented spawning of soldiers :-- moved masterClassSpawn.sqf from WICT_data to WICT folder :-- added sandbox template that is easy to use and Dedi compatible :-- "moved" battlefront marker to Debug mode :-- added task example to demo mission on Utes :-- included demo mission on Utes into download (waiting for OA similar example) :-- no more God mod inside Debug mode New tutorials!!! : :-- Ultimate tasking :-- rEXECVM and Dedi :-- Sandbox tutorial -- only for pro users! /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v5.0 -- 11 January 2011 This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. :-- major change in WICT - new version is not compatible with old ones :-- new version and all tutorials here are released under Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike :-- commented all scripting!!! :-- added Auto Flag function for easy flag setup :-- changed all functions, some from the very core, to be compatible with Dedi :-- changed the way bases are set up, for easy manipulation and maintainability (new Online Base Configurator) :-- added pool for units and vehicles for easy expanding with custom units from other addons - the most important change!!! :-- new Master Class Spawn Function that releases "stress" from all scripts that control class's spawning = easier class management and making custom spawning probabilities -- added battlefront marker to improve players' awareness of battlefront position :-- Ultimate spawning instead of Editor based AI spawn script by trigger : :-- new modular organization: many features I introduced in previous versions will be modules now and not part of the "core", for example: in previous version (v4.0 BETA) I added automatic reinforcements for SP (GM = first slot only), but it won't be built-in function, yet it will be explained step-by-step how to implement it in your mission - don't worry, all features will be there : /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v4.0 BETA ''-- 02 October 2010 : -- 'beta 'version is powering Hornet's nest v2.0 : /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v3.5 -- 07 September 2010 : -- '''added WICT base generator online' : -- added “WICT visual guide for rookies” on Youtube : -- WICT_killMe is replaced with removeMan and removeVehicle : -- added HALO jumps : -- added time shift function : -- fixed serious error in sweep function that was preventing units from getting into buildings : -- added High Value Target system that is compatible with F2 : -- OA template by Telson_VBAU by me included in full version /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v3.2 -- 28 August 2010 : Recent problems with OA patch and dedicated server made me think about the sequence of events that preceeds WICT starting, so I checked it again and changed some things. Be sure to check manual for Starting WICT and auto-start. /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v3.0 -- 26 August 2010 :-- dear users, all problems you addressed I fixed :-- air units displace settings instead of function, removed speed and height for planes – too fast, too high :-- added KillMe setting, improved Anti-Jam :-- fixed Find Spawn Pos problem that was preventing WICT from work :-- more intuitive and Dedi friendly way of starting and stopping WICT :-- complete support for scripted missions :-- Editor based AI script by trigger!!! :-- new chapter in manual -- Making scripted missions!!! /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v2.32 -- 21 August 2010 :-- introduced Anti-Jam - page 30 in the manual :-- added veh_spawn template :-- some minor changes /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v2.3 -- 20 August 2010 CORE and USER SETTINGS :Major changes in the core and spawning system: :-- speeded up a script - it takes now 1.5 second to complete the process :-- added separate markers for west and east (open map in Debug mode) :-- changed spawning position in templates e.g. :a) all (getMarkerPos "WICT_spawnLocation") are replaced with WICT_spwnPos :b) also now it is _groundloc = WICT_spwnPos; :-- added function for air-spawn displacement – manual p20 (Where to place a base?) :-- added function for calling reinforcements and instructions for artillery :– manual p31/32 (Mission design tips) -- smoother path finding upon spawn USER SETTINGS :-- changed speed and altitude for aircrafts MANUAL :-- added changes for version, installation etc. ARCHIVE :-- added signature ::ATTENTION DEVELOPERS: major change from previous version is that you don’t have to put a module on the map. However, you also have to open .sqm in some text editor and to find and remove “mylogic” (with quotes), or you won’t be able to start that mission. This addon is now started as a normal script, but it should be installed as addon. /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v2.2 -- 15 August 2010 CORE :-- added multiplayer framework calls for hints about bases :-- ghost base function can now remove bases as well as add them :-- some pre-complied scripts USER SETTINGS :-- some typo in East regular infantry template MANUAL :-- added some clarifications: multiplayer framework, F2 features list, spawn distance and scan distance, creating new mission and work with Excel, “running your own scripts in MP” example, 1-click COOP explanation, irregular shape zones – in this v2.2 manual has even greater changes than the mod ARCHIEVE :-- added change log :-- added quick start codes MISSION :-- flags now have a countdown timer (see manual and v2.1 core) :-- added some empty vehicles :-- added battlefront illustration arrows /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v2.1 -- 13 August 2010 MULTIPLAYER (core) :-- game type auto detection :-- added Sickboy's 6thSense.eu script to determine if machine is Ingame Server, Ded Server, Player or JIP Player :-- all WICT scripts run is NOT (T_Client && !T_Server) meaning NOT ClientOnly :-- all templates are wrapped in this code, but nothing else is changed :-- confirmation for running WICT -- WICT v2.1 initialized successfully :-- added auto start option for MP AI (core) :-- all scripts run on isServer :-- helicopters and planes move at normal/full speed CORE :-- flag status is checked every 5 sec :-- two flag scripts cannot run simultaneously on the server - to avoid mistakes who got the flag (from v2.2 triggers have countdown timers) USER SETTINGS :-- wrapped code in NOT ClientOnly MANUAL :-- changed some parts according to changes in the script (as usual) :-- added recomended addons :-- added thanx to 6thSense.eu and F2 /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v2.0 -- 12 August 2010 AI (core) :-- added exclusion option from global assault and mounting static weapons :-- changed some flaws in waypoint creation scripts (patrol, sweep, defend) CORE :-- changed the way WICT removes groups and vehicles :-- full integration of F2 and adaptation for MP :-- one multifunctional template: for SP/COOP/MP :-- ghost base function USER SETTINGS :-- full integration of F2 (body removal) :-- turned on engine on all vehicles :-- helicopters and planes spawn at bases MANUAL :-- changed some parts according to changes in the script :-- added forum disscusions MISSION :-- added hostile resistance to guard fuel depot :-- added Russians to guard airport :-- more static weapons :-- added re-spawn points /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v1.8 -- 07 August 2010 AI (core) :-- every time the base is captured all infantry AI will check is there a static weapon to mount in radius of 150m (place them on strategic locations because units have disabledAI move) :-- all AI scripts are now at your disposal for calling CORE :-- script is considering all units, not just spawned, thus all units and groups (except mounted ones) will participate in global assault and there will be no more issues with loading USER SETTINGS :-- none of the templates have WICT_all, that array is not needed anymore MANUAL :-- changed some parts according to changes in the script :-- added mission and bases desription MISSION :-- added more units to Russian base and added M119 empty static to fuel depot to demonstrate base reinforcements and mounting static weapons :-- added init.sqf (!!!) :-- added saving game /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// v1.5 -- 06 August 2010 AI (core) :-- speeded up infantry a little bit :-- increased initial altitude and speed for helicopters to get realistic path for flying over battlefield :-- new AI scripts ::implemented Binesi's BIN_taskDefend.sqf v1.3a and BIN_taskPatrol.sqf v1.2 for more realistic behavior when the base is captured ::implemented Wolffy.au version of Binesi's BIN_taskDefend.sqf v1.3 ::adapted for FSMs and added JTD direction normalization function by Trexian :-- added flag call for neutral sectors for other factions :-- every class has completely different behavior and orders with different complexity CORE :-- added various safety checks for finding spawn positions and waypoints :-- added global assault when clearing memory :-- Garbage Collector not needed anymore! USER SETTINGS :-- all classes have templates you can edit